German published Patent Application No. DT-OS 23 57 505 discloses a balancing machine, wherein a peak value of the unbalance oscillation is utilized for the digital indication of the extent of unbalance in order to derive therefrom a digital display of the extent of the unbalance. Disadvantageous here due to disturbing voltages which superimpose the unbalance voltage, the peak value is affected by errors and thus an exact indication of the extent of unbalance cannot be accomplished.
A device has also become known from published German Patent Application DT-AS 21 07 790 wherein the peak value of the unbalance voltage is employed for the digital representation of the extent of unbalance. Here, too, the same disadvantages are present as already mentioned with regard to the above-stated German Patent Application DT-OS 23 57 505.
From DT-AS 16 48 366 is known a balancing device, particularly for motor vehicle tires, wherein the angle of the unbalance is indeed digitally displayable; however, in view of the magnitude, an analog indication is applied and auxiliary means are required, furthermore, which necessitate a very long time constant.
Emanating from this state of the art, the object of the present invention is to propose a process and a device by means of which the extent of an unbalance is freed of interference voltages and may quickly be indicated.